


The Missing Variable

by Draconia1011



Category: Vocaloid, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Various video game and pop culture references, hurt/comfort I guess, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia1011/pseuds/Draconia1011
Summary: When a girl is transported to the Vocaloids' world in a crisis, she ends up becoming the missing variable to save the Vocaloids' lives.Classic Cloud: 1 - 5Cute Cloud: 6 - ?Based off of Project Diva X.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka/Meiko, So I am not going to say why, Spoilers as to why Genshin Impact is in the Fandom's tag
Comments: 36
Kudos: 6





	1. ☆ Hope In The Face Of Despair ☆

"You are still with the Outlander, huh..?" Rin says, and she walks into the room. Her brother is there, sitting at a girl's bedside. "Augh! Rin, don't scare me like that! And besides, what is so wrong with staying by her side?" Len asks, looking down at his lap. "It's just that... well... Meiko would like you to get out there more because of the Voltage. We're fine with the five of us performing, since it's at least keeping ourselves alive... but... Len... It's hard. With everyone over the Luka Fever, Miku's overstaturation is annoying our audience, Meiko is dealing with the.. more.. immature fans, and Kaito is only known to be a Vocaloid that almost got forgotten! It's just... the fans want that.. playboy pervert that's only goal in life is to find a mate." Rin says, and Len's brow furrows. "You know I hate that image people have of me, correct? I accept jobs no matter what it is, as long it keeps you and me together, and the whole group alive.." Len replies, and he looks over at the girl, who is laying on the concerned Vocaloid's bed.

Her long hair is a bright chromatic yellow, and she has a similar facial structure to Len's sister. She has a small, delicate frame, and her bosom is bigger than Rin's. You could mistake the girl for Rin if you didn't look hard enough. She is wearing sleepwear that Meiko brought for her to wear; as to why there are bears all over the outfit. "I- I just cannot leave her here alone..." Len mutters to himself, and Rin walks away, presumably to continue the concert her and the other five were putting on.

\---------------------------------

  
Everyone was done with the performance, and they were sitting at the table. "The concert didn't work as much as we thought it would today..." Miku says, giving a report to Len. The others all nod their heads sadly. "We could host another concert! I- I could join in this time! I- I-!" Len starts, but Kaito puts his hand up to stop the yellow boy from speaking. "We tried everything. And even if we agreed to this idea, we don't have enough Voltage to make it for the week if we do." Kaito says, sadly. "Are we going to just accept our deaths then, or are we going to try to make a change?!" Len says, a bit agitated now. Everyone is silent. "Len, you don't know the severity of this... The clouds have completely lost their shine." Luka says, and Len's expression saddens. "I- I think we should rest. Maybe this has all been a bad dream..." Rin says, and they all leave to their quarters.

"Damnit! With the clouds all diminished... I- I can't sing with Rin like I wanted to.. We planned on trying to generate more Voltage, and become the most requested Vocaloids! But... my dream will have to end here.. with my death..." Len says, and he is sitting near his bed. He crosses his arms on the mysterious girl's chest, and he starts crying in his arms. Yellow squares of data flow from his eyes, and they start floating in the air. Len stops crying, and he looks around at the data. The data combines into one mass of data, and it forms an orb of light. It drifts into Len's palms, and he sniffles. He puts the light into the girl's chest; purely by instinct; and a bright light fills the room.

Len opens up his eyes, and he sees the girl open up hers as well. Len's face lights up, suddenly attached to the girl. Len helps her sit up. "What is your name?" Len asks. "Tsukiyomi. I assume you are Len?" The girl asks. "How did you know?" Len asks. "Well, I have seen you perform many times. I truly love everything you do." Tsukiyomi replies, and Len blushes a little. "Unfortunately, this world is about to end soon.." Len says, looking at his hands. "Why?" Tsukiyomi asks, concerned.

  
\-----------------------------------------

  
After explaining the world's situation to the newcomer, Tsukiyomi frowns. She hugs Len, and starts rubbing circles on his back. The door opens, and Rin is standing there. "Oh! The Outlander woke up! Explain yourself, brother. How did you get a girl in your room when you just met?" Rin asks playfully. Len and Tsukiyomi pull away from eachother. "You know I brought her in here before, right?- Anyway, I already told her about the situation. I wouldn't otherwise, but the situation is dire." Len says, and Tsukiyomi stands to her feet. "Tell me what to do, and I'll do anything to help!" Tsukiyomi says, determined. "Alright. Come with me to the stage. I bet you will be a very valuable asset in the future, Outlander." Rin says, and they walk out of Len's room.


	2. ☆ Tsukiyomi's First Sound ☆

"Alright! Now, we just have to start!" Rin says, excited. "Are you sure I will be of use? I am only just a Project Diva Player- and I am not good at it either!" Tsukiyomi replies, and Rin shakes her head. "Trust me, you are a goddess at that, seriously! Try not to forget the lyrics or the choreography!" Rin says, and she runs off the stage. A couple of minutes happen, and the music starts. Tsukiyomi starts singing, her deep voice echoing throughout the hall. It reminds Len of a more feminine Kaito. He starts thinking of all the covers that he could do with Tsukiyomi; as their voices complimented each other. When she gets to the chorus, Len joins in, walking on the stage from the audience. Both of their voices merge into one chord, echoing all sorts of emotion throughout the piece. 

  
\-------------------------------

After the performance, Rin and Len see the stage's color brighten up more vividly- slightly, though. "That- that was wonderful. You made me cry! That was beautiful.." Rin says, and she rubs her eyes. "I feel some of my energy returning after that performance, Tsukiyomi. Do you feel it?" Len asks, and the singers sit on the stage's ledge. "No. I found out that performing was really fun, even though is nerve-wracking at times." Tsukiyomi replies. "Oh.. Maybe it's because you are an Outlander..." Len says, talking to himself. "Did you say something, Len?" Tsukiyomi asks, and Len brushes it off. "We should get back to the others. I bet they will be excited to hear that we can refill the clouds with your help, Tsuki!" Len says, putting his hands together like a seventeen year old girl. 

He hops off the stage, helping Tsukiyomi as well. Their eyes meet, and Tsukiyomi can see the happiness that is radiating off of the little blond boy. "Are you two done with staring at eachother like some couple in an anime already?" Rin asks, and her bow twitches. "Oh, yeah, Rin. We're coming." Len says, brushing off his sister's remarks.

The trio come to the rest of the Vocaloids, and Miku looks up at the blondes. "Oh, hey Rin..." She says, gloomily.  
"Guess what, guys! We found a way in order to restore the clouds!" Rin squeaks, excited. No reaction from the rest of the group. "Rin, maybe we should just calm-" Luka says, but Rin stamps her foot. "No, Luka! I am not going to calm down! We need to do the opposite!" Rin explains, and everyone shakes their heads- even Kaito. "If you guys are not going to help us, me, Tsukiyomi, and Len will restore the Classic Cloud, and your hope! Come on, we cannot waste anymore time!" Rin says, and she grabs her brother's hand. She pulls him out of the pod, with Tsukiyomi following- albeit, worried.

  
\---------------------------------

  
"Rin, we have been walking for hours... Are we going to find another song to sing?" Len asks, looking at his sister with worry. "We are almost here, Lenny. We should be here in- ah! This must be it!" Rin says, and she looks up at a large factory ahead of them. It is completely made of a blueish metal, with some of the sheets falling off. "Rin, how the hell is this supposed to the next song?" Tsukiyomi asks, and Rin smirks. "It may look like a normal factory, but... It has a stage inside!" Rin says, turning around towards the other blondes. Rin's eyes are sparkling with anticipation. She grabs the other two blondes by the hands, the latter parties very surprised, and Rin pulls them inside the factory.

She leads them to a main room, and swings open the doors. Her bow twitches, and she runs to the front of what looks like a stage. There is a giant screen in the back to the stage, and it looks like it can be lighted up with electricity. Speakers line the sides, and it looks like the electric bill will be hefty if the stage is used for too long. The actual floor is also made of light-producing circles. A large disco ball is hanging from the middle of the ceiling. 

"I can already feel my pockets screaming for help because of the bill on this thing..." Tsukiyomi says. "What 'bill'?" Len asks. Tsukiyomi waves her hand, signaling for Len to not mind it. She walks to the stage, passing by the 'short' Rin who is trying (and failing) to climb on the stage. Tsukiyomi lifts up her leg, and walks up on the stage with ease, making the 'smol' Rin confused. 

Tsukiyomi taps her foot, and looks at the disco ball. "Len, can you power this thing?" Tsukiyomi asks. Len is surprised by this, and he makes a cute squeak. "I dunno.. I mean- I can't generate electricity out of nowhere!" Len says. "Isn't that Voltage?" Tsukiyomi replies, and Len shakes his head. "No. It is like.. what we eat? Like it is our energy." Len tries to explain. "Anyway, there should be a breaker somewhere... We just need to find it." Tsukiyomi says, and she tries to jumps off the stage. She gets her foot caught in some wires, and she falls. 

Len manages to catch her in his arms, and the two stay put while catching up to reality. "Um.. Sorry, Tsuki... I just-" Len says, but Tsukiyomi shakes her head. "I thank you for being there, Len. Let's just find the breaker." Tsukiyomi says, brushing the moment off as she walks away. Len looks at her with a slight frown, and Rin runs after the Outlander. "Did- did I do something wrong?" Len says to himself, as he follows his sister out of the room.


	3. ☆ A Performance To Remember ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tsukiyomi and the others find the breaker, they find out that they cannot fix it because of the lack of light!
> 
> What will our protagonists do now?!

Len finds the two girls wondering through the hallway, with Rin just curiously following the other. Tsukiyomi is looking around, most likely for a sign of where the breaker is. She spots a door with a faded yellow triangle on it, and she reaches out towards it; hesitating. She flinches away when her fingers are about to reach the door, and retracts her hand. After a couple of seconds, however, she barrels into the door, knocking it off it's hinges.

She falls to the floor, with the Kagamines looking at her with concern. Tsukiyomi immediately gets up, and she runs into the blackness. For fear of something endangering Tsukiyomi's safety, he pushes Rin out of the way; running towards Tsukiyomi. "Ahh! Len, don't do that!" Tsukiyomi says, startled by Len almost crashing into her. Tsukiyomi is fiddling with the wires, and after a minute gives up. She walks over to the one lamp that is near the door, and sits on the floor. Rin sits next to her.

"We aren't going to get anywhere if we cannot see!" Tsukiyomi says, hanging her head down. "Can't you make some light, Len?" Rin asks, turning to her brother. "I cannot with so little Voltage in the air. At least I am not like the others, and I am actually capable of doing things right now!" Len says, agitated, as he is fiddling with the wires now. "The Outlander can help us with that!" Rin says, her eyes sparkling. "You know I don't believe in that old legend, right?" Len says, turning towards the girls. "Who is the Outlander?" Tsukiyomi asks, confused.

"You don't know who the Outlander is?! What are you, an-" Rin says, shocked, as she looks at Tsukiyomi. "Bro, she is the Outlander. Of course she wouldn't know who he is." Len says, and he walks towards the girls. He sits in front of Tsukiyomi. "It all started to before Rin and I were born." Len starts. "Mother was inspecting the Clouds, as per usual, until a man fell out if the sky. He wore.. well.. What you would call: "Casual Wear", or like what you are wearing now, Tsukiyomi." Len says, gesturing to Tsukiyomi. She is wearing a purple T-shirt, with black jeans. She is wearing black and white sneakers, with a black hoodie to finish the look. Len continues.

"Well, Mother was worried about him. She took him inside our home, and Meiko's father helped her take care of this mysterious man. When he was well, he told Mom about this world; decorated with skyscrapers, these pointy thingies called mountains, and with all these different kinds of people. The man told Mother about another thing as well. He said that the people of his world had a power: one of hate. He told her how they shunned him, just because he listened to the music Mom created. Mother was surprised anyone could hear her sing, much less meet anyone who liked her voice! But, through their hate, he managed to find a gift- one that saved Mom, and the rest of our Vocaloid kind." 

Rin shakes her brother. "What was the power then?!" Rin says, her face becoming an animated frown. "Unfortunately, Mother would not tell me. Or, I fell asleep when she got to that part...?" Len says, and Rin whines. "Come on! Why couldn't you pay attention?!" Rin says, still whining. "Says the person who fell asleep when Mother began her story!" Len argues back, and Rin blows a raspberry at him. Tsukiyomi stands up, and she begins to walk away from the still arguing siblings.

"Maybe... This world is where Father disappeared to... What is this... 'gift' that Len is talking about? If- if- if I could just find a way to generate Voltage, I could be of actual use to the others..." Tsukiyomi thinks to herself, and she bumps into something with her thigh. She steps on it, curious. She thinks it is a stage, and she continues to walk. She can see silhouettes of various objects, like people and such. Her foot hits a microphone, and the "noise" can be heard. Rin and Len flinch, snapping out of their argument; the twins looking around, wondering where that "noise" came from.

Tsukiyomi picks up the microphone, and she begins to sing.

  
_"A fated power said to still many, called beauty, was bestowed on a young girl._

_The goddess of fate decided to play a little game for fun, so that the girl would become the monster that she wanted the girl to be."_

Tsukiyomi sings, and she gains the attention of the two Kagamines. They look at her; eyes drawn to the performance. A music break plays, as a curtain rises behind Tsukiyomi, revealing a large gear in the background. Thousands of white lilies decorate the sides of the stage. 

_"You monster, you will never be human like us!"_   
_After all, if she thought of those sad things, I'd cry again.._

_If I could have one wish granted, I just wanted a single friend in this cruel world.._

_Then you came along, blind as you were, you stood up for the girl._

_'Why you think that rats are hated?' You said._

_They all laughed, 'Of course, because they're dirty.'_   
_'Then answer me, for the sake of the me who cannot see.' You said back._   
_'This act of not seeing this unreasonable discrimination, is the rat truly dirtier?'_   
_You continued to say, to those who have started to back off,_

_'Never do it again!'"_

  
Tsukiyomi continues to sing, moving around the stage. Little spheres of a golden light emanate from her, little by little, slowly growing. More lilies bloom, and Tsukiyomi sings again.

_"The goddess of fate appeared with malicious intent, "If you could see that girl's ugly face, I wonder what kind of face you would make, quite the sight, isn't she?" With that, she cast a spell and cleared your eyes._

_The white lily, dyed black as the night. An ominous black lily flower._

_I've forgotten my place and fell in love. Wouldn't you be glad to rid me of this world?"_

Tsukiyomi sings, and the Kagamines witness a miracle right before their eyes. The air crackles with Voltage, and the Kagamines stand up. They walk over towards Tsukiyomi, and the vast amount of light that is shining off of her. One of the glims of Voltage land on Rin's palms, whilst her brother is having trouble catching his.

Little crystalline shapes of an X, a butterfly, a roll of ivy, a star and a diamond float towards the light surrounding Tsukiyomi. When the light clears, Tsukiyomi is clad in a scarlet pinkish colour, and the edges of her outfit have lace on the edges. She is wearing little shorts, which are the same color as her tube top that only covers her chest. Light pink tool is flowing from the top, flowing to the bottom of her shorts. She is wearing ballet shoes, and the same colored ribbon is tied around the bottom of her thigh, to her shoe. Her blonde hair is tied into a French Braid as well. 

During this, Tsukiyomi has not stopped with her performance, with more of the Voltage being produced from the tip of her hair. Len can only stare at her in wonder, and he drops the glim. Rin catches it, safely storing it in her bow for her brother. She starts eating her glim, sitting down on the floor; as she watches her brother.

_"And you shouted back, 'Don't cry, I will always, until the day we die, be by your side. That's why, from today onwards, you'll be a normal girl, okay?'_

_Did you see that?_

_The spell that was just like a bad dream, and..._

_It looks like it's just been broken._ " 

Tsukiyomi finishes singing, and Len walks on the stage. He picks one lily from the group; and puts it in Tsukiyomi's hair, in top of her left ear. "Tsuki... I didn't know you could generate Voltage..." Len says, softly. "Wait- That was what that pollen stuff is-?" Tsukiyomi asks, and she sneezes. "What pollen?" Len asks, confused. 

"Never mind that, Len! Did you see her outfit change?! I heard a strong current of Voltage is needed in order for that to happen! OhmygodyoucouldbetheonetosaveMikuanddoesKaitoevendrinkcoffeeIdon'tknow-" Rin exclaims, obviously excited. "Rin, calm down, please... Anyway, we need to report to the others- or at least restore some of their Voltage!" Len says, and he picks Tsukiyomi up in his excitement. He jumps off of the stage, and he sits Tsukiyomi down on the floor. The two Kagamines do a little roundabout, whilst holding hands. Tsukiyomi cringes like an everyone would at a Fortnite kid.

After a while, the twins stop moving, tuckered out by their mini we-no-generate-Voltage performance. "Rin, I feel like we are missing something important..." Len says, and Rin shrugs her shoulders. "I dunno? I thought you would know, since you are the brainy one out of the two of us." Rin says. "Hey! I can't remember everything, you know!" Len argues back, and Tsukiyomi face palms. (We are never going to get anywhere with those two... Might as well fix the wires- like what I was supposed to do twenty minutes ago.) Tsukiyomi thinks to herself, and she walks towards the wires.

She looks at the wires, clearly able to see them because of the literal light her hands were radiating off. She sees a pink wire, a yellow wire (Len would love that), a red wire, and a deep blue one as well. (Ugh... This is like Among Us, but in real life! I am just glad the mirror twins aren't going to stab me in the back...) Tsukiyomi thinks to herself, as she touches the white lily with her left hand. 

She manages to connect the wires together, and the blinding lights light up the room. Everyone squints at the sudden change in light rays in the room. The twins look to Tsukiyomi, a bit annoyed with their eyes suddenly getting 'stabbed' with the extreme light change. Tsukiyomi's glow fades away. 

"We fixed the breaker, yay!" Rin says, and the twins stand up. "You mean, Tsukiyomi, fixed the breaker." Len corrects her. "Yeah, yeah, give your girlfriend all the credit..." Rin says, unable to keep a sly smirk off her face. "She'snotmygirlfriend-!" Len squeaks in embarrassment; blushing a little. Rin waves her hand in front of her brother's face, with the latter party covering his face with both palms.

"Let's head back to the other room. Now that we are able to see, let's generate some more Voltage together!" Tsukiyomi says, completely missing the 'wonderful' discussion the twins were having. Len nods his head eagerly, removing his hands from his face. He rushes out of the room, eager to end the conversation. "Yes, let's. It seems my brother is also very excited to generate Voltage." Rin says sarcastically. She and Tsukiyomi walk out, following the blond. It seems that Tsukiyomi will be left in the dark about Rin's sarcastic comment for a little while longer...


	4. ☆ Meeting Albedo ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had an idea on how the story would turn out- but I forgot. It always happens. Its like I planned this to be a strictly Vocaloid work, but guess who discovered Genshin Impact. (Me) 
> 
> So... expect some Genshin Impact characters to have some importance to the plot.
> 
> (*￣∇￣)

The group are back in the main room, and they look around triumphantly. "The stage looks a bit livelier. Wait- what is the disco ball doing on the floor?!" Rin squeaks, and she hides behind Tsukiyomi. Of course, Tsukiyomi yanks out a metal pipe from the wall, and walks towards the disco ball with an intimidating expression. Rin then moves behind her brother, not wanting to be near.... Whatever the hell Tsukiyomi was about to encounter next. 

The disco ball moves, it's panels of solar thingies on it's body move, and a little lizard is in it's place. It is about the size of a second grader, and it strangely acts like a wolf. It's ears are patted flat against it's head, and it backs away from Tsukiyomi with a worried expression. "Oh. That's what that thing was." Tsukiyomi says nonchalantly, and she throws the pipe to the side. She reaches a hand out to the lizard, and it pounces on her. 

Almost about to fall off the stage, Tsukiyomi tries to lift her head up to see the creature more fully, but it presses one of it's clawed hands underneath her jawline- on her neck. "Hey! Leave her alone! She was just trying to protect us!" Len yells at the creature, getting it's attention. "Len, you shouldn't have done that, you idiot!" Tsukiyomi and Rin exclaim at the same time. Strangely though, the creature backs off from Tsukiyomi. It's like... Len's presence has scared the lizard away. 

Tsukiyomi sits up and looks at the creature in the eyes. "What was that for?" Tsukiyomi asks. "Well, you humans of course scared me! What is with that look! You cannot just scare a Phonosaurus like that! Didn't you research all about our behavior a decade ago?!" The little lizard squeaks back, it's voice smooth and a bit high for a male voice. It startles Tsukiyomi by it's excellent speaking capabilities in Japanese. "What are you so confused about?! Didn't your daddy tell you about us- the ones in those fairytales he deems fake?" The lizard says, and Tsukiyomi glares at the Photonsaurus. "You hit a little too close to home, buddy..." Tsukiyomi says, a tint of anger in her tone. 

"Well, how did you even get here? I thought all the Saurus' all died out after The Great Blackout occurred." Len says, walking towards the lizard. "Master, we just needed to be awakened by a surplus about of Voltage. Since you are here, I'd bet The Terrasaurus' will be here as well." The lizard says. "Why are you calling him: "Master"? Mister... um... Tsukiyomi asks. "Albedo, miss. Short for 'Grandmaster', Sir Len here is the resident Photon 'Grandmaster'. Technically speaking; he is the leader of us. Well, us Photonsaurus' at least." The lizard, Albedo, says. He bounces over to Len, and sits near him on the floor. 

Rin squeaks, and she hops away from Albedo. He looks at Rin with his saddened cyan eyes, and Len looks at Albedo with an apologetic expression. "Rin doesn't like... anything lizard-like. Sorry, Albedo." Len says. "Wait, are you afraid of snakes too-?!" Tsukiyomi says, but she gets cut off by a scared squeak from the blonde. "I wo- would like i- it if you c- could refrain w- with ment- mentioning them..." Rin replies, hiding behind a pillar. Her bow droops like a wilted basil plant. "Sorry, Rin.." Tsukiyomi says, and Rin's bow waves an "It's fine."

"Well, I know the other Grandmasters are in trouble, but..." Albedo says. "But what?" Len asks. "The other clouds- I am afraid I may be the only last Phonosaurus alive. I'm lucky I hid as a disco ball- otherwise I may have never gotten to see you again, Master." Albedo says. "Wh-! How?! There was so many before The Great Blackout- and more were born every day! I couldn't even keep track of just the ones in your family tree, Albedo!" Len says, shocked. "You guys keep saying about 'this great blackout'. Don't you guys just have a backup generator? Surely you guys do- I mean- you LIVE in electricity!" Tsukiyomi says, confused.

"It isn't simple as that. First, people stopped celebrating our appearance on stage. Normally they would be clapping and hollering, but... that day.. everything was failing. Our unwillingness to... sexualize ourselves; desperately trying to stay alive- only exacerbated the problem. Even diehard fans hated the way we came off to them- and we were just acting ourselves. Then, a blackout occurred. Everyone was panicking, so much that it was a fire hazard. Meiko got trampled by the fleeing audience members, and Miku almost dislocated her collarbone. When Kaito finally got candles so we could see, everyone was gone." Len explains. 

"That is so bad..." Tsukiyomi says, and Len shakes his head. "There is more." Len says, and Tsukiyomi replies with: "There's more?!"

"To make matters worse, Luka collapsed because of the shortage of Voltage. This was just one of her first decade of concerts, so her body wasn't used to the experiences of these... 'Accidents'. And to top it all off, everyone lost their... colour. Like their personalities were drained from their bodies. It was the most noticeable when- when.... Meiko... she.. She satisfied our... more... adultish..? Of our fans... I didn't want to fall in the same train as her, so I stayed inside with... a little Sprite that I had. He replenished some of my Voltage, so I could at least recruit someone from Nadir. After you came, Tsukiyomi, he dissappeared. I never got the chance to say thanks.." Len explains. 

"T- that is horrible. None of you deserved that. Though, What happened to the others? Gakupo, Teto, Haru, Neru, Gumi, etc?" Tsukiyomi asks. "Sadly, none exist today. They were forgotten, like our ancestors Leon and Miriam. Legends say they even sing in English!" Albedo says. "Oh. That explains a lot. Even though, we should look towards the future." Tsukiyomi says.

"Yeah. Now, let's get this show on the road! The faster we sing, the faster we can save the others!" Len says, and they go on the stage. 

Len goes backstage to fix the lights, and Rin moves the props off the stage. Albedo joins Len with helping with the lights, a little glowing yellow trail leaving his tail. The lights dimmed, and Tsukiyomi knew what she had to do.

  
**She would have to give the best performance she could muster.**


	5. ☆ Our Beginning ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing up the Classic Cloud, the group decides to head to the Cute Cloud. 
> 
> But... what will happen when Miku sabotages the Vocalions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter!

Tsukiyomi takes a deep breath, channeling the Classic aura around her.

_"The day that I went under your care_

_Please, please, I know you won't forget it_

_You seem really happy when you look at me so_

_Although it's a bit embarrassing, I'll sing a song just for you_

_You gave me words, I chase along the melody_

_But something, something's wrong! I can't sing them well somehow..._

_Don't mess around with the parameters!_

_But I don't want you to omit the crucial elements_

_I want you to pay more attention on the attack_

_Don't deceive them with my vibrato, because_

_such a high-pitched tone hurts, and.._

_I want to shine more properly too!_

_Is that what you call a skill?"_

Tsukiyomi sings, way higher than her normal range, and a orange light flashes to her left. Rin appears, and she looks to Tsukiyomi excitedly. To Tsukiyomi's right, a yellow light flashes. Len is there, with a determined expression.

_"But that grasp of yours..._

_Always, strongly, I want to draw you close to me_

_'I'm sorry our hearts passed each other so many times..'_

_Overflowed words saying-_

_Dreaming, dreaming, leaf for you_

_That is a dreaming, dreaming, leaf for you_

_What I placed into my words isn't a transparent feeling, so_

_With a doubtless heart, keep looking up into this sky!"_

Rin and Len sing together, alternating between the lines. Their skin looks brighter, and with more colour to them. Tsukiyomi acts as a base voice for the twins to build on the chords. A flash of pink light appears in front of Tsukiyomi, hiding her from view. Luka appears, and she smiles at the other Vocaloids. "Wha-?! Looks like if we sing, we will restore the other Vocaloid's energy!" Rin says, excitedly. Luka spins around the stage, singing with Tsukiyomi.

_"Neither of us have a single bit of bad intentions, so why do we cry?_

_It takes more than an honest heart and pretty words, to make everything all right._

_I understand, and yet I don't._

_I'm weak but I try to be strong, while you whistle away our grumpy tune.."_

They sing, with Luka as the main vocal. Luka's skin glows brighter with each syllable- just like what happened with the Kagamines. Tsukiyomi provides backup, while the twins are adding theatrics to the perfomance. Again, flashes of one blue and one red appear on the stage, and you guessed it- Kaito and Meiko appear out of their respective colours. "It seems like we are missing one more... Let's push to the end!" Meiko notes. Kaito and Meiko sing, alternating lines like the Kagamines.

_"Miracle painting,_   
_A miraculous showtime!_   
_Your magic brush has me under its spell_   
_More, give me more, a color just for me!"_

Lastly, a green light appears, but it looks like it is about to fade out. Rin looks worried at the light, but is relieved when Miku appears. Unlike the rest, when she sings, her skin glows fainter than the rest. 

_"Don't end just yet, miracle painting,_   
_Your bewitching technique.._   
_Hold off a bit on the finishing touches_   
_I'll tell you from my heart:"_

_"I love you!"_

All the seven singers... well... sing together the last line, all striking a pose at the end. Confetti rains down on the stage, and Albedo walks out from the back room. "That was excellent! A nice finishing touch to the Classic Cloud!" Albedo says, and Rin squeaks. Everyone looks at Albedo with a surprised expression, besides Rin- who is scared- Len, and Tsukiyomi. Miku's expression looks forced, Tsukiyomi notes. "What. Is. That?" Meiko asks. "He's Albedo. The last Photosaurus alive. As you can tell with his solar panels acting as scales." Len explains. "Of course you would know that- after all, you are the heir to the Photo Grandmaster lineage." Luka replies. 

"Did you find the Classic Crystal?" Miku asks. "Yeah. It's over in the room across the hall." Albedo says, and he scampers off and out of the room. Tsukiyomi quickly follows, not wanting to lose the Photosaurus. Luka quickly follows her, and Meiko instructs the rest to stay put.

  
\----------------------------

  
Tsukiyomi looks around the gigantic room, seeing the Classic Crystal in all it's glory. It is huge, a giant X shape in the middle of the room. It is floating, surrounded by a broken cyan barrier. Large blue crystals emanate an aura of acceptance, and being yourself. "Hey, what do we do, Albedo?" Tsukiyomi asks. Albedo makes an exaggerated expression to the best of his lizardly capabilities, and Tsukiyomi reaches out towards the crystal, confused. Satisfied, Albedo returns to his neutral expression.

When Tsukiyomi touches the crystal, it glows a bright icy blue, and illuminates the room. Luka walks in, with Tsukiyomi not noticing, and gapes at the bright blue light. As a little sphereical crystal forms in Tsukiyomi's palms, decorated with a cross emblem. "So.. She's the one? The Outlander?" Luka whispers to herself, as the sphere shines brighter, and the crystal fades.

"Is this.. a gem?" Tsukiyomi asks, forced to her knees by the power of the Classic Cloud. "Yep, or what we call.. Spheres. Each Crystal has six Spheres- as found out by my father- and they can be used to unlock... something. My father didn't find out what they were used to unlock... so that is a struggle." Luka says, and she steps closer to Tsukiyomi. "Augh! Don't scare me like that... Anyway, what happened?" Tsukiyomi asks. "Well, you extracted a Sphere from The Classic Cloud." Luka and Albedo say at the same time. 

"That contains the power of The Classic Crystal. One that strives to be true to one's self, and to never let anyone get under your skin. Luka, you sound like you would be good at this stuff." Albedo says, and Luka nods. "I have always loved the Classic Cloud, as it is inspiring for a bookworm such as I." Luka says, and she helps Tsukiyomi stand up. As Tsukiyomi holds the crystal, she walks with her two companions out of the room.

"Tsukiyomi! Albedo! Luka! Did you fin- what is that? A Sphere?!" Len asks, as he notices the orb in Tsukiyomi's palms. "Yep! It came out of the crystal. Apparently Luka knows a lot about it." Tsukiyomi says, and she smiles. "Well, what I was trying to say before all this happened is that- we found the Key!" Meiko says, and she fishes into her pocket. She pulls out a baby pink key, with a little star on it's handle. Tsukiyomi could swear that a teeny smiley face was on the star, like ones on her keyboard.

"You found it already? I thought you couldn't find it before?!" Rin asks, grabbing the key out of Meiko's palms. She runs out of the room, with Tsukiyomi following her.

"Rin, where are you going?!" Tsukiyomi asks, as she increases her speed. "Going to the Cute Cloud!" Rin replies. "We need to organize stuff first--" Tsukiyomi exclaims, as she barrels into the side room that Rin entered in. Apparently, Miku is there too, and Rin is on the floor. A pink portal is in front of Miku, and the sound of beeping in the control pad fills the room. Miku enters the Key into the slot, and the machine whirrs to life. "Rin, stay here. I'm going into the Cute Cloud by my lonesome." Miku says in a monotonous tone, and she jumps into the portal.

"Rin, what happened here?" Tsukiyomi asks, as her and Rin get up. The doors open, and the rest of cast is standing there agape. "I was trying to unlock the Cute Cloud, but Miku was there! She stole the Key, and jumped in it herself!" Rin explains, panting. "Did you fight for it?" Meiko asks. "Yeah, but she threw me to the floor. Ever since The Blackout, Miku has been feeling.. off..." Rin says, as she looks down on the floor. She falls to her hands and knees, and Luka picks her up. "Tsukiyomi, can you and Kaito go into the Cute Cloud? I need to stay with my sister in order to see if she is alright..." Len says, concerned, and Tsukiyomi nods. "We'll be fine in the Cute Cloud. Just.. take care of Rin." Kaito says, worried. 

The rest of the Vocaloids walk away, and Kaito nods. "Let's go to the Cute Cloud. Let's do it for Rin." Kaito says, and he jumps into the portal. Tsukiyomi looks back at the door, and sees Len being worried over his sister. Luka is trying to comfort him, but to no avail.

(I'll stop Miku, and I'll bring comfort and peace to this world. Though.. as The Outlander.. 

_It's my duty._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used
> 
> • The First Sound by Malo (kinda)  
> • Name Of The Sin by ryo  
> • Classic Medley from Project Diva X


	6. ☆ Sapphires ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eyes like sapphires, hair like snow. Without you, everything will fall apart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!

Tsukiyomi opens her eyes, and she sees Kaito looking around the Cute Cloud. Pastel colours were everywhere, but something felt off. "So this is the Cute Cloud?" Tsukiyomi asks. "Yep, it seems like it. Also, I haven't gotten to thank you for helping me and the rest start to sing again. I really appreciate it. Don't worry, I'll thank Rin and Len later as well." Kaito says, looking around the area. "Is something bothering you?" Tsukiyomi asks. "Well, besides Rin's condition, and Miku's... change, nothing much. Anyway, let's find them as soon as we can." Kaito replies, and Tsukiyomi could swear she just embarrassed herself in front of Kaito. (Of course he would be bothered by that! I should've seen that coming.) She thinks to herself, and she is pulled out of her thoughts by Kaito noticing a smol rabbit. 

"What is that over there? Imma take a look." Kaito says, and he strides up to the rabbit. "Heya, what is your name?" Kaito asks, in a sing-songy tone. The rabbit has a snow white colour, and it wears a gray scarf with white snowflakes on it. "Hewo! I'm Yukine! Rabbit Yukine! Are you one of the good guys?" The rabbit asks, and Tsukiyomi almost jumps out of her skin. (A talking rabbit?! Was this truly the world where rabbits would actually stay with me and not dissappear and run away like I was a predator?!) Tsukiyomi thinks to herself.

"Hey, can you translate what Yukine means by "good guys"?" Kaito asks, snapping Tsukiyomi out of her thoughts. "Well, I assume they mean are we with "Miku" or not." Tsukiyomi assumes. "Is that the scary green haired lady's name?" Yukine asks. "Yeah, I was correct. Why are you asking this?" Tsukiyomi asks. "Well, Kit-chan is feeling down. That "Miku" fellow did some weird stuff to Kit-chan, and she isn't her cheery self anymore! Can you help?" Yukine asks. "Of course! Why wouldn't we? Can you take us to her?" Tsukiyomi asks. Yukine nods their head, and they hop off. Kaito and Tsukiyomi follow them.

  
\--------------------------

  
The rabbit stops in front of a young girl who is leaning against a purple penguin beanbag on the floor. "Is she Kit?" Tsukiyomi asks. "Yeah. Kit-chan! Kit-chan!" Yukine says, shaking the girl. The girl looks like Miku, but with cyan-coloured hair. Navy ribbons are in her hair, and her white witch's hat is on her head. She is wearing an outfit similar to a witch's form of dress, all white. It reminds Tsukiyomi of one of Snow Miku's outfits. The girl opens her eyes, her irises having teeny little snowflakes in them. "Yuki... I'm not feeling it today... I don't wanna practice magic.. That scrwawey lady made me think about really bad stwuf..." Kit whines, curling up on herself.

"The poor girl..." Tsukiyomi whispers to herself, as Kaito kneels down to Kit's eye-level. He tips her hat so that he looks her in the eye, and smiles softly. "Miss, I would like to help you, but I don't know what is the matter." Kaito says, making himself seem as approachable as possible. Kit smiles softly, and she looks away from Kaito. Her smile fades as she rests her head on the penguin. "Do you know what is wrong with her?" Kaito asks. "Well, she has been saying that this Kaito man was in danger in the stuff the lady showed Kit-chan. It was very bad and gruesome." Yukine says, looking at Kaito with scared eyes.

Tsukiyomi and Kaito both silently agree that Kaito's identity shall not be revealed. "We'll come up with something, Yukine. Stay with Kit for now." Tsukiyomi says, and she walks off with Kaito.

Once the pair are far enough from Kit and Yukine, Kaito sighs. "It looks like we have a bigger problem than I originally thought. Miku must be stopped, but we have no leads on where to look. I- I have no idea on what to do." Kaito says, sitting beside a stuffed bear. Tsukiyomi sighs. "I- I know I'm no help towards the group." Tsukiyomi says. "What do you mean?" Kaito asks. "Well, I could've stopped Miku from coming into the Cute Cloud in the first place. No, even before that. As soon as you all gained the ability to sing, I felt that my job was complete. I- after what happened to Rin, I-" Tsukiyomi says, and Kaito hums. 

"And you are questioning everything? Rin always used to do that after an argument with Len. Always talk to me, and even though I don't understand anything, I always tried to help her. So, you just feel, useless? That you are nothing without Rin or Len?" Kaito asks. "Yeah. Normally they would have all the ideas, and make it fun to investigate everything. But... I feel like I could've helped Rin. I could've helped her, but I didn't. Maybe I was a coward, of afraid of how I would come off to Len, but I could've done something. Something. And that is what is bothering me. I could've helped, but I couldn't at the same time." Tsukiyomi explains. 

"You mean that.. "Barrier Feeling"?" Kaito asks. "What do you mean?" Tsukiyomi asks. "It's when you want to do something, but... some unknown force is telling you "No". That you can't do anything against that Force's wishes. Even these words that are dripping off my tongue are what the Force wants me to say. Heck, even Miku's strangeness could also be what the Force wants. The only place that the "Barrier Feeling" doesn't exist is the dimension the Force comes from. There, everything is never planned out to perfection. Mishaps happen daily, and it is to no one's will. At least from what I know." Kaito explains.

"How do you know this?" Tsukiyomi asks. "Heh. I heard it from a close friend of mine, but.. he's gone now. Though, you remind me of him. Your eyes, shimmering like sapphires- literally. It was just like him. I wonder where he is now..." Kaito asks, staring into space. Tsukiyomi is left to her own thoughts. (Him? Eyes like sapphires.. I remember Father saying we had the same eyes- ones glittering like gemstones. Could- could that man.. be.. Father?) Tsukiyomi thinks to herself, as she stares into space, letting her mind wander.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me your thoughts! It is really appreciated!


End file.
